


Jealous Much?

by Shippertrash_05



Series: Craving You [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Although he tries, Angst, Comfort, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Possessive Tony Stark, Tony can't resist Peter after all, Tony is going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrash_05/pseuds/Shippertrash_05
Summary: Everything starts out with Tony Facetiming Peter for an innocent little mission.What will happen on the plane while they're alone though?And what could be worse than the guy Peter's in love with being jealous over the guy who could /actually/ be with Peter?[Unfinished & Abandoned]





	1. Facetime

Peter’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he bit his bottom lip, pulling said phone out as his heart pounded in his chest. He beamed like such a child when he got the Facetime call from Mr. Stark. _Tony._ He corrected himself mentally. His idol and... well crush. He couldn't deny the fact that he truly had a thing for the older man.

Tony rose a brow seeing the big grin. Why was he so damn cute? Christ. This was why he would usually want him to go through Happy instead of him. Easier this way. Because he knows he can't resist him for shit. ❝Peter. You seem to be enjoying yourself. Are you busy?❞

"Hi Mr. S- I mean Tony. Yessir, we had another trip to D.C. for the Decathlon. I'm not busy right now though!" He perked up slightly. "Did you need me for something?"

Right. Decathlon. What was that again? He shrugged it off, he wasn't even going to ask. It was adorable, and worrying in a way, how excited he always seemed to be when he would call, hoping there was something he actually needed from him. Well, tonight, he actually did. For more than a day, actually. ❝I would for a few days, unless you prefer to do...whatever that Decathlon thing is about.❞

Peter sucked on his bottom lip, glancing toward the door of his hotel room. He knew that he shouldn't just leave without notice but, he was sure if he talked to his coach and explain that it would be fine. "No no! I can come!" He said quickly, realizing he had paused way too long before answering. "It's totally fine!"

And there he goes, sucking on his bottom lip. Tony knew he should have called, not Facetimed. But, this wasn't his way. He always Facetimed the people he called. Anyway, too late for that now. He rose a brow at him. ❝You sure?❞ He himself wanted to make sure. This wasn't a big thing, after all Tony wouldn't bring him into something overly dangerous, and this was something Tony could do alone, but he figured being able to be _there_ when Peter played superhero would be wiser.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure." He beamed, his whole face brightening. "Are you going to send a car for me or something? Maybe Happy will come pick me up? But Happy usually seems exasperated whenever he's with me." He voiced his concerns out loud and licked his lips. "What exactly would we be doing?" He asked excitedly.

Damn, this kid sure talked a lot. ❝Actually, just open your door.❞ Guess who's here? Tony! Yeah, so he was pretty sure that Peter would say yes, but he still enjoyed calling him and seeing him all excited, and then excited again when he would see him _actually_ be there.

Peter didn't even hang up before he raced over to the door and tugged it open. "Do you have a tracker on me or something? How'd you even know I was here?" He grinned, his heart pounding in his chest as he practically threw himself at Tony. He hugged him tightly before remembering. "Oh sorry!" He stepped back quickly, a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

❝You know I do,❞ he replied with an eyebrow raised. The suit had not one, but two trackers since that little incident where he decided to remove the tracker. Could be considered weird. But does Tony care? Nope. He tensed, froze even, the moment Peter just threw himself at him to hug him. ❝I see you seem to confuse hugs with opening doors.❞

Peter flushed darkly and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down slightly. "Apparently so." He mumbled and turned quickly to grab his jacket. "So where are we going? Do I need my suit?" He reached for his backpack which had all of his stuff in it, tugging it over his shoulder eagerly.

❝Of course you need your suit. Where do you think we're going, on a vacation to Hawaii?” He drawled out sarcastically. ❝Come on, Parker, hurry up, the jet is waiting.❞

"Well I don't know! Knowing you, we might as well be!" Peter grumbled softly and shook his head. "I'm ready I'm ready!" He squeaked before grabbing his jacket and stepping out of the hotel room. "Will I be back in the next few days or should I just leave my key to my room?"

❝Leave the key in your room. You're not coming back here,❞ he said, as he also took a small look inside the motel room. ❝Nice place,❞ he was obviously being very, _very_ sarcastic. ❝So, Itsy-Bitsy, ready for this? Official first mission with me.❞ Thinking this through, maybe going alone with him was not the greatest idea, but-- hey, too late for that.

"Yessir." He said quickly and set the room key on the table. He bit his lip nervously, feeling embarrassed about the tiny motel. "It's fine. I don't need much." He grumbled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes I'm ready." He shouldered his backpack and glanced up at Tony eagerly.

❝Yet you carry a very expensive suit with you all the time, and I recall you love that suit,❞ he teased a little before they both got out, passing by Ned who dropped his jaw the moment he saw them pass by. ❝That your friend?❞ Tony asked as he then opened the door of the car for him.

Peter blushed a little at the comment. "Well I just.... I didn't necessarily need the expensive suit. Not that I don't want it!" He said quickly and glanced up at Tony. He waved quickly at Ned, a grin brightening his lips. "Yes. He's my best friend actually."

❝Come on, Peter. Just say you love the suit.❞ He replied with a hint of a smirk. Oh, how he wanted to just shower him with so many things; and why not? Tony had the money. ❝I see.❞ He replied before he got inside the car.

"Yes I love it. Happy?" He glared playfully at Tony and nibbled on his bottom lip. He slid into the passenger seat, buckling up first. "You know whenever someone says 'I see' like that, it sounds like they're pissed off." He pointed out.

❝Yes, as a matter of fact I am,❞ He replied before he rose a brow at how Peter bit down his bottom lip. ❝Why'd you do that?❞ He asked almost instantly as a matter-of-fact. Well, shit. ❝Not pissed off. Why would I be pissed off?❞

"Good. I like seeing you happy." He hummed softly, the words just slipping out. "And do what?" He raised one eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders and hummed. "I dunno you just made a sour face when I said Ned was my best friend. Like you were some jealous boyfriend." He snorted softly.

Why did he like seeing him happy??? This kid was too sweet for his own good. Seriously. He didn't comment on it, though. ❝Nevermind,❞ he then said, he wasn't going to literally say _'Oh, why do you bite your lip? It's distracting me'._ If the kid didn't realize he was doing it, then Tony assumed he wasn't doing it on purpose.  
He rose a brow. Did Peter just say that? Goddamnit. ❝I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that.❞

"Nooo. Did I do something to annoy you?" Peter frowned slightly in his confusion, looking up at Tony with wide brown eyes. "I'll stop doing it just tell me what I did?" He tilted his head to the side, sucking on his bottom lip in thought. He had no idea that this was the action Tony was talking about. Had no idea that he was so distracting. It was just a nervous habit he had adopted over the years.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't." He shrugged slightly. He saw nothing wrong with that statement. It actually made his stomach flutter to think of Tony Stark as his boyfriend. _'Yeah right. Dream on Peter.'_ He rolled his eyes slightly, shaking his head.

❝Not at all.❞ Tony replied, tensing a little. Peter needed to drop it. ❝If you keep asking about it, you'll start bothering me.❞

❝I didn't,❞ Tony of course replied. Sounding like a jealous boyfriend... Seriously. He was certain, _certain_ that Peter was saying that in an harmless manner, but did the kid realize just what saying that entailed? Of course not. He's young and oblivious. Remember that, Tony. Young, Oblivious, and untouchable.

"Okay jeez." Peter mumbled and glanced out the window, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Sorry." He said in a huffy tone, fingers tracing over his jeans. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. What did they talk about? He had obviously said something stupid. He shook his head and stared out the window, rubbing the back of his neck. "So where are we going again?" He murmured.

He didn't say anything else. He instead went on his phone and dealt with whatever came at him. Tony was a busy man. Life never stopped for him.  
❝My jet. We're going to Russia to investigate an old HYDRA facility. There shouldn't be many people, but we can never be too careful.❞

Peter tapped his fingers gently on his knees, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He swallowed softly, a blush rising in his cheeks as he saw the message.

Liam

_Hey did you want to meet up tonight?_

The message from the senior guy who he was talking to.

Peter  
_Sorry, I'm actually doing something for the Stark Internship tonight._

He sent the quick text back, nibbling on his bottom lip.

He placed his phone back on his thigh, glancing back over at Tony. "Okay. Sounds good." He rubbed his cheek, hoping he wasn't blushing anymore.

Tony may be on his phone, he can still multitask. He raised a brow instantly the moment he saw him received a text, trying to lean in to see who it was. ❝Who was that?❞ He asked in an irked manner, a bit like he spoke about Ned. A hint of jealousy, somewhat. One Tony was desperately trying to hide.

"Just a kid in my physics class asking if we could study tonight." Peter shrugged slightly and glanced up at Tony, hearing the same tone in his voice as when he spoke about Ned. _'Better not mention /that/ again.'_ He thought and raised one eyebrow. "I just told em that I couldn't because of the internship." He shrugged his shoulders again. It was partially true. Liam had texted him to hang out, not study. And he had turned him down using the Stark Internship as the reasoning. So almost the truth.

❝A kid. Like you,❞ he replied, although, well, it was more of a reminder for himself that Peter was a kid. Not that he forgot. But the way he _felt_ made him feel like he did. ❝Didn't know you were supposed to be at the Decathlon?❞ He pointed out as a matter-of-fact. _‘Pffft,’_ Tony thought. _‘Amateur.’_  
  
_‘Okay, now you're just becoming creepy,’_ he also thought before he shook his head and just tried to shove that thought away. _‘Get a grip, Tony.’_

Peter shrugged slightly and glanced down at his phone, typing out another quick text to Liam. "He's pretty busy. Captain of the football team and all." He hummed and tucked his hair behind his ear, looking over at Tony once more. "He can't remember every single thing anyways. Nobody can." He replied and crossed his legs.

Captain of the football team. Of course. How cliché. ❝You gonna keep texting him this whole time? We have work to do,❞ he replied in a, well, chipped tone. Sounded more annoyed than intended. Again with the jealous boyfriend tone, in fact. Not that he purposely did that _or_  would even acknowledge it. Pfft. Never. Tony jealous? No. Just, no. He refused. ❝Now that's just not true. I can.❞

"We're not even doing anything yet. We're not even to the airport. So yes. I'm going to text him." Peter's reply was snappy as he continued to text. It was more of pretending he was texting anyone or texting people other than Liam. "Really? Can you?" He raised an eyebrow and frowned at Tony, sucking on his lip.

Tony wasn't sure he was liking that tone. In fact, he had assumed Peter would have replied something like _'Oh of course Mr Stark, I'm sorry'_ but that was far from what he actually said. He squinted. Who was this Liam guy and why was he more important than _him_ ? He didn't like that _one bit_ .  ❝We're talking. And you're being incredibly rude.❞ He was tempted to take the phone and throw it out the window. Buy him a new one. Block that Liam. Oops. ❝Yes...? I'm not a genius for nothing.❞

Oh and there he goes again with that lip biting thing. Seriously.

"You're driving. You should be focusing on the road and not glancing over at me every five seconds." He looked up at Tony, catching his eye and staring at him. "Why are you looking at me constantly? Is there a _reason_ Mr. Stark?" He raised one eyebrow. He wasn't an idiot either. He had noticed the subtle glances, and he thought _'maybe he's paying attention to me.'_ But he was a kid. Why would Tony look anywhere near him? "You don't act like it sometimes." He mumbled and picked at his jeans, glancing out the window and slipping his phone into his pocket.

Jesus Christ. The kid could run his mouth when he wanted. He thus tensed and pulled away to the side of the road, before he turned to face him. He was not happy, not one bit.

❝Rule number one, you don't get to talk to me like that. You sound like a brat. And I don't like brats,❞ And he certainly doesn't deal with them. ❝Rule number two, you're going to have to drop the little teenager rebellion act you've got going on here if you ever want to have your place in the Avengers. That doesn't work. Understood?❞

Peter glanced over at him and sucked hard on his bottom lip, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't mean to act like this but. He sighed and shook his head, looking out the window once more. He knew he was being stupid. But why was Tony acting like this either? Why was he always on top of him about who he was talking to.

"Sorry." He muttered in a low voice, still picking at his jeans. He wanted to be an asshole and add a 'dad.' Onto the end of that to make it more sarcastic but he decided not to push his luck.

Yeah, that would not have ended well. Good call, Peter. ❝I want you concentrated on the task at hand at all times, not on boys. Understood?❞ He then added, before he started driving again, soon enough arriving at his jet. He parked, then sighed. ❝Come on, kid. Let's go.❞

Peter stayed silent for the rest of their trip, only giving Tony a slight nod. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he decided it would be best to ignore that too. He practically leapt out of the car when they arrived at the jet. He decided this time he'd sit by himself at the back so he wouldn't bother Tony.

Tony realized he may have been a bit too harsh on the kid. But then again, maybe he just needed time to cool off. And so he said nothing and sat at the front, reading a few articles on his iPad before he decided to fall asleep, the sounds made by the jet as it flew being actually very relaxing to him.

Peter sat down in the back, curling up on the large chair and staring out the window. He reached out and slowly traced a spiderweb over the fogging window before tracing the figure of a man in an iron suit. _'Stupid Parker.'_ He sighed deeply and rubbed the heel of his palm over the tracings.


	2. Only One Bed?

Tony woke up not long after and finished a few things on his laptop before they landed in Russia, and Tony got out with Peter following him. It was the middle of the night, and Tony was certainly going to sleep right about now. He checked in the hotel, only to be told there was only one room left. Brilliant. Apparently there was this tournament and everything was booked. What the shit. No amount of money he could give could make the hotel hand them over another room. Oh well, it wasn't so bad. There would be two beds, right?

Wrong.

Peter stumbled after Tony tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep the entire time and instead was playing games on his phone, ignoring the last text from Liam. Now he was tired as hell and he just wanted to sink into the hotel bed and fall asleep.

"There's only one bed?" He blurred out when Tony led him up to the room and stared with wide eyes. "I mean they have cots that you can bring up to the rooms right?" He glanced over at Tony quickly. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as him. No way. Not with his crush.

Tony was seriously going to sue this hotel. Okay, maybe not. It wasn't the hotel's fault. Tony should have reserved in advance. They were lucky to even get a room at this point. He groaned.

❝Nope,❞ He drawled out. ❝At least it's a king size bed,❞ he grumbled. Still smaller than what he usually slept in, and he was usually  _ alone _ . Bloody fucking hell.

Peter swallowed thickly, rubbing his shoulder and nodding. "Yeah at least..." he murmured and glanced down at his feet. "Do you um want the side by the window or do you care?" He glanced up at Tony, his heart hammering in his chest.

_ 'We'll be on the same bed. I could just roll over in my sleep and bury my face in his chest.' _ His heart ached happily at the thought.  _ 'No. Don't make it weird. Chill.' _ He breathed deeply.

He had no clue how he would start acting while he's asleep, that's what scared him the most. Oh well. It's not like he'll sleep on the floor, or ask Peter to sleep on the floor. That would just make it even more suspicious, because who would be so skittish about sleeping in the same bed? Ugh.

❝Closer to the door,❞ He replied. He always, always went closer to the door. Figures.

"Okay. I'll take the window." He nodded quickly and moved toward the bed. He had been so tired just five minutes ago, but now he was wide awake. He swallowed softly and quickly tugged the covers back, dropping his bag on one side of the bed. He curled up under the covers and stared at the window's curtains, his heart hammering wildly.

❝You're not gonna change?❞ He instantly asked, and then regretted it because of how it sounded, but really. Who slept in their clothes they just wore??? What??? Tony would never do that. ❝Nevermind, do whatever you want,❞ he then added, before he turned around to go to the bathroom where he took a shower (he always needed to be squeaky clean), and changed into a black tank top and sweatpants. This would do.

Peter blushed darkly and swallowed hard, glancing down at his clothes. He hadn't even taken off his shoes.  _ 'Stupid. Way to go Parker.' _ He shook his head quickly and glanced over at Tony as he went into the shower. He wished he could just saunter in there and join him. He shook his head and kicked off his shoes, quickly undoing the buckle of his jeans and slipping them off. He tugged off his shirt and stuffed all of his clothes into his bag. He left his boxers on and kicked his socks off as well.

He settled back into the bed, sighing softly as the warmth of the comforter curled around him. His eyes fluttered shut as he snuggled into the soft mattress.

Tony went out and saw the clothes on the floor. So he did change. Oh god, had he gone inside the bed with his shoes??? Goddamnit. Don't freak out, Tony. He gets inside the bed under the covers. Quick peek at Peter. Gdi he's in his boxers.

Peter felt the bed sink underneath Tony's weight, but he kept his eyes firmly shut. His heart pounded in his chest.  _ 'Breathe. Don't think. Just breathe.' _ He pulled the blankets closer around him, shivering slightly. He hadn't brought anything long sleeved to sleep in anyways.

How on Earth was he going to sleep? ❝Don't hog the blanket,❞ he said, before he turned around in the bed. His back always faced the door. That was just how it was. And now he was seeing Peter's naked back. Jesus Christ.

Peter flushed softly and nibbled on his lip. "Sorry..." he mumbled and let go of some of the blanket. His heart throbbed nervously in his chest. He balled his hands together and tried to breathe deeply.

Jesus Christ, this was torture. It was like putting alcohol in front of an alcoholic, of course he's going to drink. If he didn't have such a big ego he would go and sleep on the floor, since there was no couch. But. He's Tony Stark. He's not sleeping on the goddamn floor. ❝It's fine, just stop doing it.❞

Peter nodded slowly, staying silent and trying to even out his breathing so that it at least seemed like he was falling asleep. But in reality? He stared at the window, wishing he really was back home so at least he wouldn’t have to deal with the fact his crush was laying five inches away from him and he could literally curl up in those strong arms.... _ ‘Stop it! Stop imagining it!’  _ He scolded himself.

Tony eventually laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. He could literally hear Pepper's voice in his mind saying  _ 'don't even think about it' _ . Pepper always had been his moral compass really. Always telling him no. Maybe this was why he wanted Peter so bad. Because everyone,  _ everyone _ would tell him no about it. He was sick of being told he was nuts with all of his ideas and just the way he was. Peter, on the other hand, just seemed all around marveled by everything he said, or did. It was a fresh change.

Peter had practically worked himself into a frenzy, focusing so hard on staying still and not being stupid or making a move. This finally made his eyelids start to flutter, his body ever so slowly relaxing until he really was asleep.

The only problem was that he was right on the edge of the mattress, his body laid out facing the window. One wrong move and plop. Spider-Man on the floor.

Tony managed to fall asleep, somewhat. Not a deep slumber, as he didn't want to fall into one of his nightmares. So when he hears Spiderman fall, he woke abruptly. He took his glasses instantly, his anxiety level rising and thus activating his suit, before Tony got out of the bed to realize it was only Peter who had fallen off.

❝Are you kidding me.❞

Peter grumbled softly, rubbing his forehead which had smacked into the carpeted flooring. “S-sorry.” He squeaked out and quickly crawled back into the bed, still laying on the very edge.  _ ‘The farther away you are, the less likely you’ll do something stupid.’ _ He repeated as he curled up once more. “Sorry I woke you...” he mumbled nervously.

❝Doesn't matter. Just don't move too much. All my settings are on red alert because of where we are,❞ he explained before he deactivated his suit and put his glasses on the nightstand, then noticed how Peter was so much at the edge of the bed, it explained how he fell. He sighed. Can't believe he was going to say this.

❝Scoot closer or else you're gonna fall again and I don't want to be woken up again.❞

Peter’s cheeks flamed darkly. “I.... I can’t... I’m fine here.” He pulled some of the blankets over his head, not enough to take away from Tony but just enough to hide. “It’s better if I stay over here... please?” He felt pathetic and stupid. Tony would realize what he was doing and laugh at him. Who could ever be in love with someone that was, at least, twice their age?  _ ‘Such a stupid thing to do Peter.’ _

❝You  _ can't _ ?❞ He repeated his words. What on Earth even was he going on about. He frowned. ❝You're not fine here, you just fell and almost had my suit shoot you.❞ He pointed out before he noticed he was covering his head with the blanket. What even? He pulled it down. ❝What's going on, kid? What's this about?❞ Tony's semi hovering over him now. He of course doesn't get at all what this is about. Why on earth would he think Peter was struggling with the same thing he was?

Peter’s heart slammed against his ribs as he stared up at Tony. “I can’t... I don’t want to....” he shook his head quickly, feeling nervous. “I can’t tell you....” he mumbled finally, glancing up into his eyes. Oh what a mistake that was. His hand reached out to brush Tony’s cheek before he quickly diverted it to ruffle his own hair.

What the shit was going on? ❝Kid, don't make me ask again. We're in this together, whatever it is, you have to tell me, or this makes you a liability for the mission and I'm taking you back to your aunt next thing in the morning,❞ He explained, and he's serious about that. He then widened his eyes and moved away instantly when he reached to touch his cheek. He instantly had pulled away because god knows what Tony could do. He watched him with a wary look. ❝What was that for?❞

Hurt flashed in Peter’s eyes, turning away quickly and coughing. “Okay. I shouldn’t have come anyways.” He mumbled quickly, tucking his hands under the pillows before they could do anything else so stupid. “Nothing. That wasn’t anything.” His voice had hollowed out, cracking slightly.

He was probably the stupidest person alive to ever think that someone like Tony could love him.  _ ‘Even if he did it wouldn’t matter. You’re a kid.’ _ He shook his head quickly. “I’m sorry I’m really tired I should probably just sleep.” He whispered into his pillows.

Okay, that had been a bluff really, Tony just wanted Peter to quit the act and just tell him. He sat there, confused as hell after what he was given as an answer. He was not happy, either.

He forced him to turn around and face him, he was not done with him. ❝You've got to be kidding me,❞ he replied as he looked at him. ❝I swear you better drop the act right now Peter Parker or you're losing both this and the suit. I take from my own time, which is little, by the way, to go do this with you to see how you work and help train you so you can eventually join the Avengers when you are of age, as you asked previously. If you can't even face me with whatever's wrong with you right now and just drop everything, then that means you are not ready to be here and much less ready to have a multi-million suit in your possession.❞

Peter trembled under his touch, biting down on his bottom lip as he stared up at him. “I.... Mr. Stark.... of course I don’t want that...” he kept his eyes diverted as he tried to figure out the best possible way to address this, without coming out and saying  _ ‘I’m in love with you.’ _ “If I tell you this it’ll change everything.... I... I can’t tell you because I don’t want that... I’m trying to be an adult and work through it on my own. It’s.... it’s difficult for me.” He blinked quickly, almost feeling the tears. “I’m sorry I lo-“ he bit down hard on his tongue, surely drawing blood.

Holy shit what the fuck was this about? Tony felt bad for being so hard on him when he saw the tears in his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before his eyes opened again and he looked down at Peter. ❝Okay. Peter, relax. It's going to be okay,❞ he first said, before he carried on. ❝You're not an adult yet. You're a teenager. So whatever it is, just let it out. In my experience, it gets out anyway. It's okay to make mistakes make them now, and learn from them. You can be an adult later. ❞

Peter sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, before quickly releasing it as her remembered what Tony said. “I.... you have to promise me something first. Promise me that no matter.... no matter what I’m about to tell you, you’re not going to just.... just let me go okay? You’ll still train me and everything.” He swallowed hard and stared up at Tony, tears tracing down his cheeks in his worried state.

Tony was wondering like hell about what exactly this was about. Because really, this seemed to be a very important issue to Peter and he could not put a finger at all to whatever it was. He thus took a deep breath, and sighed. He nodded eventually. Unsure of what exactly he was agreeing with, Tony was reluctant to give his approval. ❝Okay, kid. Unless it's a matter of having murdered someone or national security, but I'm sure you understand,❞ he offered a small smile; that really was to be taken as a joke to lighten up the mood of course.

Peter gave a nervous but grateful smile to him. “No, but I’m you might kill me for what I’m going to tell you.....” he let out a deep sigh and reached up, rubbing his eyes slowly. “I know... this is stupid and it could never.... in a million years ever happen.... but... I... We’ll I’ve always admired you and looked up to you... you know that.” He swallowed thickly. “But.. it’s different now.... knowing you. My... my heart hurts because... because I have this stupid crush on you.... I don’t know if I love you... I know I’m just a kid. We always think it’s love....” he swallowed hard once more, not daring to look at Tony for his reaction.

❝Relax, kid. I'm not going to kill you,❞ he replied. ❝Jeez, what do you think of me?❞ He then asked as if he was a tad offended, but with what Peter said next-- he really saw that it was the other way around. His jaw nearly dropped, but he tensed instead. Oh, no. No, no, no, did he mention no? This was bad, so bad. ❝Okay,❞ he first said, trying not to overreact in front of him but this was huge?! ❝People mistake admiration for love all the time. It's normal,❞ he replied, although no, it's not fucking normal? He tried not to freak out. But he was freaking out. Because this meant it would be so, so, so easy to just--

Nope. Tony refused to even give in to that thought. He can't take advantage of it. Nope.

Peter’s face fell, his heart dropping into his stomach. _ ‘What... what an idiot. Did you actually think he say he wanted you back?’ _ He couldn’t even school his face to mask his feelings. “Oh.” That was the only thing that came to mind in that moment. That pure gut twisting moment where he realized all of his dreaming had been stupid. But the tears in his eyes? Instead of continuing they just stopped. As if he couldn’t even let one more roll down his cheek.

He pushed himself from the bed, feeling suddenly sick.

“I have to go the bathroom.” He muttered stupidly before stumbling into said bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Tony really tried to handle it in the most mature way he could. Literally. He did not freak out. He did not go and say it back, because that was beyond inappropriate, it was just plain wrong. He convinced himself that Peter, at his young age, mixed the feeling of admiration and love and that this small crush would soon disappear. Part of him was hurt at the thought but Tony couldn't be this selfish to take the innocence of a teenager for his own benefit.

He watched him leave and then slam the door shut. He felt defeated. What had he said wrong? Oh, right, he had just rejected him. But what had he expected????? He let himself fall on the bed and he sighed. This was a proper mess.

Peter sank to the floor, curling in on himself and pushing his fist against his mouth to keep in his sobs.  _ ‘Idiot. Stupid idiot. Why would you even think you had a shot. Stop being an idiot and just deal with it.’ _ He shook his head firmly and pushed himself up, turning the water onto as hot as it could go.  _ ‘At least you get to shower now.’ _ He stripped off his boxers, stepping into the spray and trembling.

He washed himself slowly, taking his time so he wouldn’t have to face Tony.  _ ‘Hopefully he’ll fall asleep.’ _ He thought as he washed his hair for the second time.

Tony felt terrible when he heard Peter cry. He stood up and almost knocked on the door of the bathroom. But he figured. He shouldn't. He should just let this die out. It would fade away wouldn't it?

Somehow that didn't exactly sit well with him. Sleeping was out of the question now. He grabbed his laptop, but on his glasses and worked. Until he heard him step out of the bathroom. He looked up at him. He could see the red eyes, of how he had cried.

He sighed, and removed his glasses before he spoke up.

❝It'll get better.❞

“I’m fine.” Peter said in a firm tone, annoyed that he had even cried more in the bathroom, that Tony was still up in the bed they had to share. He moved toward the bed, about to tug the pillows from his side and toss them on the floor before he realized how childish that would look. So instead he crawled into the bed, fluffing his pillows and curling up near the edge, but not right on top of it like before. He leaned over and pulled his bag toward him, ruffling for the sweatshirt he always brought with him.

He tugged the article of clothing on quickly, another barrier. He buried his head in the pillows, still feeling like the stupidest person on earth, but at least he hadn’t even looked at Tony when he came out. He avoided eye contact and only made the one snappy retort. His eyelids grew heavy once more as he fell asleep on the bed, not wanting to talk anymore.

Tony figured he shouldn't push it. Just. He sighed and did some more work and ended up not sleeping. He'd gone through worse. Days without sleep. Pretty bad, eh? But hey. He found himself glancing every now and then at Peter and he was so adorable. But, he didn't give in, and swore to himself that he wouldn't.


	3. What happens in the air stays in the air?

They did the mission. Didn't speak about all of it. They were in the jet all the way back, when Peter got up to the bathroom and Tony heard his phone buzz multiple times. To the point where it annoyed him and he went to check it.  
  
Texts. Multiple. From this Liam guy. About a date. He was so mad. This kid saying he loved him yet two days later he was on a date? He opened the phone and texted that it wouldn't work out, and then placed the phone back where it was before he got back to his seat, put his glasses back on and worked on his computer.

Peter stepped out of the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair as he made his way back to his seat. He had been doing his best to avoid direct contact with Tony, speaking only when needed and such like that. He did as he was told, following each order to a T for the mission. Now he just wanted to get home so he could forget any of this had ever happened. He could bury himself in Liam’s arms and pretend he didn’t care that Liam wasn’t Tony.  
  
He frowned down at his phone, seeing Liam’s last text. _ **‘Oh. I thought we were doing good. Did something happen?’** _ He unlocked his phone quickly, seeing the text message that was definitely not written by him. “Did you use my phone to text Liam?” Peter frowned deeply, staring at Tony as he held out the phone, showing the text message and raising one eyebrow.

Tony didn't even look up. He continued on his laptop. As if he didn't care. But he did. He acted on an impulse, one he tried to get rid of for days. And now? He had given in a little, and replied to a teenager text.  
  
How petty was that? Fucking hell.  
  
"No idea what you're talking about." He continued typing. He was awful. Fucking hell. How was he going to-- Even explain this? Peter knew what he had done. Who else would have written that? Seriously.

“Who else would have done it? Who else would have texted Liam and told him that I wouldn’t go out with him tomorrow night? You and I are literally the only people on this jet Tony!” Peter felt so confused, his heart in his throat as he stared at Tony. “Why would you even do this? Do you want me to not be happy or something? You tell me my feelings are nothing, and then you go and text the guy I might have a chance with that I won’t go out with him?!”

Okay so, the kid had a point. Tony closed his computer and then removed his glasses, looking at him with a strong, yet tense look. He won't admit what he did, but he won't deny it either. No point there.   
  
"You claim to _love_ me and two days later you already all over this 'Liam'," Tony pointed out as he stood up, looking down at him. "Next time you want to cause trouble for a grown up, choose a different topic."  
  
“ _You_ told me I was just confusing things! _You_ told me I wasn’t actually in love with you and I’m just a stupid kid essentially!” Obviously Tony hadn’t used those words but that’s how it felt to Peter. He clenched his fingers at his sides, glaring at Tony. “Sorry I’m bothering to listen to your advice.” He shoved his phone into his pocket and stepped away, going to sit in the farthest seat from Tony and yanking out his headphones. The scowl on his face seemed permanent.

"I did not say that," Tony replied. Was this not what he wanted, though? To have Peter get over him so it wouldn't make things weird?   
  
No, this was what society wanted him to do. He wasn't so keen on continuing now. He was annoyed, irritated, and more importantly, jealous.   
  
Tony took a moment before he got to Peter and yanked the headphones away. "Do you know what you are? A brat. Was this just a game to you, to tell me this?"

Peter frowned deeply, staring up at him. “Why would this be a game? Why would I for one second think it’s a game? I literally don’t care about anyone else. Especially not Liam.” He snapped at Tony.

"Especially not what's his face? You've been planning dates and what not for the past two days. Don't give me that," Tony replied; oh, he sounded like a jealous boyfriend alright. It almost made him sick.

“You already made your feelings evident by calling me a kid with mixed up feelings. Do you really need to ruin the fact that I’m trying to ignore those feelings and move on?”  
  
"Made my feelings evident? You think whatever I feel is relevant here? No. Doesn't matter. What matters is, don't go around telling _adults_ that you _love_ them when two days later you're already over some boy. Do you realize how I couldn't get this out of my head the whole time? Not to mention it will for a while."  
  
Peter paused in his argument, finally listening to Tony’s words. He pushed himself up from his chair. “If your feelings aren’t relevant, then why are you acting like this? Why do you hate the fact that I want to move on and forget I was a blithering idiot who confessed his feelings?” He then reached out and gripped onto the front of Tony’s shirt. “Why have you been thinking about it? Please give me a straight answer Mr. Stark.” He whispered, part of him hoping beyond hope that Tony would say what he wanted to hear.  
  
Tony truly widened his eyes when he was being grabbed and pulled closer. This kid was going to be the end of him. "I can't tell you what you want to hear. Let it go," he replied in a defeated tone; after all it didn't _matter_ what he felt because there was _nothing_ they could do about it!  
  
Peter clenched his jaw, the anger evident in his burning eyes. Or maybe those were the tears. He didn’t know, nor did he care. “If you can’t tell me this. Then you can’t tell me I’m not allowed to ignore my feelings for you.” He released his grip on Tony’s shirt, stepping back as the tears traced down his cheeks.  
  
Oh, he _knew_ he wasn't allowed. He knew it damn too well but his arrogance, his selfishness, his own frustrations were getting in the way of doing what he knew was right, instead of doing what he knew was wrong. He tensed all the more before he felt _angry_ at himself, at Peter, because now he was c r y i ng because of this and Tony didn't even know how to act. "I know!" He replied with a small shout before he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know," he then said more calmly.  
  
Peter shook his head quietly, reaching up and running his cheeks. “I’m sorry I ever told you. I wish I hadn’t.” He spit the words out, angry at himself more than anything. “Just....” he sighed deeply and shook his head again, trying to keep himself from crying even more.  
  
It destroyed Tony to watch him be like him. Because of him. Because he was jealous. Because he didn't want Peter to be with anyone else, even if he wasn't going to allow him to be with _him_. This was a complete disaster. He closed the distance between them before he lifted his chin and then wiped his tears with his fingers. Slowly, but surely. "Please don't cry because of me."  
  
“Too late.” He mumbled stupidly, a soft hiccup escaping his lips as he tried to turn his head away from Tony so at least he wouldn’t be able to see him cry. He rubbed his cheek, shaking his head quickly.  
  
It killed him more every second. It literally destroyed his heart, or whatever was left of it. He just. He couldn't even bring himself to describe how awful he felt. "Peter," he said as he took a firm hold of his chin this time. "Look at me."  
  
Peter shut his eyes firmly, shaking his head. “No. I’m gonna keep crying. You should just go back to your work. I have homework I need to finish.” He whispered. “It’s better for you to just ignore me.” He breathed. ‘Just like everyone else.’ He tacked that part on only in his mind.  
  
"I can't ignore you Peter, can't you see that?" Tony replied with frustration. "I tried. I tried having Happy on your case so I wouldn't have to contact you personally. I tried ignoring the fact that you were there, on my mind, all the time. I tried, ignoring it when you told me you _loved_ me. I tried, ignoring my anger about what's his face. Believe me, I tried. And none of it has been good for me, or for you."  
  
Peter’s bottom lip trembled as he shook his head quickly. “Stop lying to me...” he whimpered, still not daring to open his eyes. He was tired of being the lovestruck Idiot. “You wanted me to not want to be with you, so I don’t. You wanted to push me away, and you did.”  
  
"I'm not lying!" Tony replied through gritted teeth. But wait? Did Peter say he didn't want to be with him anymore?   
  
Shouldn't he be relieved? Instead he feels baffled, completely hurt, he feels like he's been slapped right across the face. It hurts. A lot. And he knows it shouldn't, and that makes it a thousand times worse.   
  
"If you don't want to be with me then why are you crying?"  
  
Peter swallowed softly, unable to reply to that. _‘Obviously because I want to be with you. Idiot.’_ He sighed and blinked slowly, the tears finally stopping. “I’m not.” He finally said, a calm look on his face.  
  
Was he serious? Was he really serious? "Your cheeks are still wet, Peter," he replied, as a matter-of-fact.  
  
Peter looked down, huffing softly. “Yeah but I’m not crying anymore.” He replied.  
  
"Right. So in the past two minutes you went from wanting to be with me to not wanting to be with me?" Tony asked as he crossed his arms over his chest; barely believing it.  
  
“Can’t you just.... why can’t you just let me forget it! I’m tired of being weak and being stupid! Just...” Peter pushed away from him and clenched his jaw. “Please...”  
  
Tony didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream. He had half a mind to just let him do whatever. This kid was killing him. "Okay. This isn't working."  
  
“Obviously.” Peter murmured and swallowed softly, glancing down at his hands awkwardly. His fingers trembled before he clenched his fists. “I-“ no words escaped him.  
  
"Hm?" Tony asked, raising a brow. He wasn't finishing his sentence. "You what, Peter?" He asked again, tensing a bit more.  
  
Peter stared up at him. “I’m going to ask you. One last time....” he took a deep breath. “Why are you acting like this? Why won’t you let me ignore this?”  
  
The kid wouldn't drop it, would he? Tony knew it would always come back to this. "One last time? You know damn well you won't drop this," Tony replied with a small head shake. "Okay. Fine, I'll tell you. But this doesn't change anything," he warned him. "I got... jealous." He said the last word almost in a whisper. Then looking away. Tony Stark... Jealous of a teenager because he could have Peter. And yet? Tony could have anyone.  
  
Peter stared up at him, his heart aching in his chest. “Why. Why did you get jealous.” He said quietly. “You and I are the only ones here. Nothing leaves this plane. We land in New York... and none of this happened.”  
  
"Don't." Tony said as he understood where this was going. "This, is not happening," he warned him. "Do I really need to explain to you _why_ I was jealous? It should be fairly obvious by now."  
  
Peter clenched his fists and glared at him. “I want to hear you say it. I _need_ you to say it Tony.”  
  
"Brat," Tony found himself say, he couldn't believe right now how much he was infuriated with this kid. " I was jealous because I _fucking_ want you! Are you happy now?"  
  
Peter reached out and smoothed the collar of his shirt. “Yeah but you love me.” He said the phrase casually, as if they had had this fight before. “Yes. I’m happy.” He murmured and glanced down at his hand, dropping it from his chest.  
  
"Love? Kid, you're dreaming," Tony pointed out. He couldn't use love. Refused, even, to think of that word. Tony was so closed off it was awful to watch. "Don't think this changes anything. I still can't be with you."  
  
“Yeah. Okay.” Peter replied slowly and moved back to his chair, reaching for his headphones and putting them back in. He leaned back in the chair, pulling a blanket over him and rolling into his side.  
  
Wow. Okay, Tony did not think this would happen. He figured Peter would ask for more as per usual and be all 'Please Mr Stark' and honestly Tony knew he was going to hell for hoping he would, because he liked it wayyyy too much. But he just stood there completely baffled and disappointed? Even though for once Peter did what Tony told him to so.  
  
Peter curled up, pulling the blanket over his head so Tony couldn’t see the tears that had formed once more. Of course he was upset, but he was tired of this arguing, tired of pretending things didn’t hurt.  
  
Tony felt like a complete idiot. He told Peter to move on, Peter tried, and Tony was mad. He told him they couldn't be together, Peter accepted, and Tony felt like shit. A+. He literally wanted to facepalm. What was he supposed to do? What did he want exactly????  
  
Peter steadied his breathing, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. He just wished he was home, wished things were back to normal. Part of him.... the tiniest part, wished that he hadn’t joined the Avengers. Then his temptations wouldn’t have been as bad as this.  
  
Tony eventually just. Gave up. He went back to sit down and tried to concentrate on whatever he had been working on prior to being interrupted by Peter, but found himself not to be able to concentrate _at all_ on what was in front of him. He closed his computer angrily, his frustration rising up. This wasn't working, _this wasn't working_!   
  
"Peter. Come here."  
  
Peter had fallen asleep, the tears drying on his cheeks as he lay curled under the blankets. He didn’t even know that Tony had called for him, snoring softly under his blankets as he relaxed. But he rolled and whimpered, the nightmares starting sooner than usual.  
  
Tony frowned when Peter didn't come. He assumed he ignored him and so he got up to get him to see that he had fallen asleep all curled up in the chair.  
  
Tony sighed and sat down beside him, moving his fingers over his cheeks to feel the dry tears. Goddamnit. Tony had to stop this beating around the bush bullshit.  
  
Peter relaxed when Tony’s fingers brushed against his cheek. The nightmares fading into oblivion as he snuggled into the older male’s hand. He licked his lips gently, rolling over as he clung to Tony’s hand in his sleep.  
  
Goddamnit, the kid was even cuter when he was sleeping. Tony didn't have the heart to remove his hand, and so, he stayed like this, looking over Peter.  
  
Peter nuzzled his nose against Tony’s palm. He let his eyes flutter open a few seconds later, his heart beating faster with each breath.  
  
Tony noticed when Peter's eyes softly opened, the spiderling stirring awake."Hey," he said in a soft, low tone.  
  
“H-hi...” Peter’s voice squeaked out and stared up at him, his heart fluttering in his chest. He slowly reached out, tracing a finger along his wrist. “I’m sorry...” he mumbled.  
  
"Me too," he replied softly; he was in a much calmer mood now, watching Peter sleep sure had helped with that.  
  
Peter sighed softly, relaxing into Tony’s touch as he blinked slowly. “Good... are we... are we okay...?”  
  
It wasn't like it was exactly defined what _we_ meant at all, but Tony had enough angst for the whole weekend. "If you want us to be."  
  
Peter nodded slowly, licking his lips and rubbing his eyes. “Good.... is there anything to eat...? I’m starving.”  
  
There would probably still need to be a discussion there at some point because Tony knew himself, he'd flip his shit if he saw another flirty text from Liam or any other teen that wanted Peter. "Obviously. You think I own a jet with no food?"  
  
Peter blushed and shook his head quickly. “Of course not. Sorry!” He pushed up from his chair, rubbing his cheeks and swallowing.  
  
"It's in the small fridge over there. Take whatever you want. Except the alcohol," he replied. Obviously.  
  
Peter nodded quickly, making his way over to the small fridge and bending down to pick something from it. It was that moment when his phone vibrated again and the screen flashed a text message from Liam.  
  
Tony's attention shifted instantly when he heard the phone buzz. He looked down, Liam. Of fucking course. He saw the text, and literally felt murderous. He was blinded with jealousy but he was pretty sure he read _**'Hey sexy, what do you say? Tomorrow night?'** _ Huh, no. Nothing would be happening 'tomorrow night', excuse you, Liam. Tony didn't even write a text back, he just got up and went behind Peter, closing the fridge and putting his hand against it, trapping Peter there.  
  
"I don't want you to talk to Liam ever again."  
  
Peter pulled out a can of soda and one of the packaged turkey sandwiches. When the fridge suddenly closed, he frowned and turned to face Tony. His heart stopped as he was pinned there against the fridge. “I wasn’t going to talk to him anyways.... what’s wrong Mr. Stark?” He frowned in confusion and nibbled on his lip.  
  
Mr. Stark... Peter had the audacity to still call him that although he had confessed his _love_ for him. The worst part was, it was doing something to Tony. Giving him the overwhelming urge to just pin him to the fridge and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, taking away that innocence of his tone when he said 'Mr. Stark', oh for fuck's sake.   
  
"He doesn't seem to think you're going to stop talking to him."  
  
Peter stared up at him, his heart fluttering nervously with each breath. _‘So close. What’re you doing? What’re you doing?!’_ He shouted in his head, swallowing roughly. “I haven’t told him yet. I’ve been ignoring him though.” He murmured and swallowed. _‘Why are you saying this?’_ He wanted to ask Tony but he bit his lip gently.  
  
"Then keep ignoring him. I don't want you to talk to him," he replied, not even realizing how he sounded. His jealousy, his anger, frustration was just totally overwhelming him.  
  
Peter swallowed softly, sucking on his bottom lip. “Mr. Stark....” he wanted to tell Tony that he couldn’t exactly dictate who Peter did or did not talk to.

   
Again with the Mr. Stark. It was driving him insane. "What?" he asked, trying not to... do something he knew he wouldn't be able to take back afterwards.

Peter licked his lips and stared up at him. He wanted to reach out and kiss him, but he had the sandwich in one hand and his soda in the other. And he just couldn’t move, nor would his mouth work apparently.

"Tell me that you won't talk to him again," Tony insisted, and couldn't believe just how pathetic he was sounding. He was threatened by a teenager. Who could possibly date said teenager. Who Tony specifically said he couldn't date. None of it made sense.

“I won’t talk to him again...” he whispered and bit his bottom lip gently, staring up at Tony as his heart beat faster _. ‘Jealous Jealous Jealous._ ’ He thought as he licked his lips.

Tony felt relief wash over him but there was certainly another Liam that would come along and that infuriated him so much. His gaze fell when he started biting down his lip. Then licking it. Hgn. "What do you want from me?"

Peter swallowed softly, glancing down at his hands. What /did/ he want from Tony? He already knew. But Tony told him that it wasn’t possible. “I.... Nothing...” He whispered in the smallest voice.

"Really?" Tony asked in a tone that pretty much implied he did not believe that, not even for a _second._

__“You’ll just say no anyways....” Peter shrugged his shoulders and stared up at Tony. “Why should I bother asking if I know the answer?”

"Maybe if you make some good points," he paused, tipping his head to the side. "You could change my mind." Oh, no, Tony. Danger. Danger.

Peter stared up at him, still pinned against the fridge door. “Really? So if I said I wanted you to be with me, because it’s obvious that you don’t want any other person near me? What would you say?”

"You're gonna have to be more convincing than that, kid," Tony pointed out. Of course he didn't want him to be with anyone else, but that could also mean he'd want to wait for him to be of age. He'd have to be more convincing to get him to be with him _now._

__Peter set aside his sandwich and soda, staring up at Tony. He reached up, grabbing the front of Tony’s shirt. “You want convincing?” He asked in a low tone, his heart beating faster with each breath as he leaned forward and kissed Tony deeply.

Now that was convincing, even if Tony had wanted it to be with _words_ , but hey. This clearly worked. At first he widened his eyes in horror, because oh my god he was kissing a minor, but soon enough he just melted into a kiss and kissed him back, his hand on the fridge falling to Peter's shoulder.

Peter hummed in satisfaction, pressing his body up against Tony’s as they kissed. His fingers still gripped tightly onto the front of his shirt, as if scared that if he let go Tony would be gone. He traced his tongue over Tony’s lips, wanting more than just a kiss but knowing this would be his only one for now.

The moment Peter licked Tony's lips he knew where this could possibly go but it did also gave him a reality check. He thus pulled himself from him, taking a deep breath before he looked down. Jesus Christ. He had made out with a teenager.

Peter whimpered breathlessly as he stared up at Tony, his heart aching nervously in his chest. “Is that convincing enough?” He raised one eyebrow before grabbing his sandwich and soda, easily slipping under Tony’s arm and moving back to his seat. Now Tony would probably pretend it had never happened.

Tony was astounded with how bold he was, just walking under his arm like that. He turned around quickly and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "Where do you think you’re going like that?"

Peter stared up at him. “I was going to eat. I thought this was done.” He murmured and gestured between them.

He was half tempted to just roll his eyes until he would go blind. "Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect face."

Peter blinked slowly, his cheeks reddening. “What? Are you not going to pretend that never happened? I just assumed that’s how things would go.”

Tony was irritated. So very irritated. "That’s what you want me to do? Fine, okay," he said as he let go of him and shrugged, putting his hand up in defeat. "Nothing’s happened."

“No I- Damn it Mr. Stark.” He clenched his jaw and sighed through his nose. “That’s not what I want! You damn well know that!”

"What do you even want, Peter?" Tony asked, because honestly? He wasn’t even sure anymore at this point.

“God I just want you!” Peter shouted, his heart aching. “I just want you Mr. Stark! Even if it’s just a kiss like that, I don’t care. I don’t want anyone else!”

_‘I just want you Mr. Stark’,_ God. This was going to give him a heart attack. He ran a hand down his face. "You’re going to have to stop sounding so damn irresistible all the time."

Peter blinked slowly, shaking his head. “I’m not.... How is that even?” He let out a frustrated sigh, crossing his arms.

"Just shut up, Peter," he replied before he cupped his face and leaned forward, crashing his lips against his.

Peter gasped, his body arching eagerly as Tony’s mouth captured his. He clung to the older male, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply.

Tony kissed him again, tasting fully his lips this time. He eventually pulled away to breathe out, before he looked into Peter’s eyes. "I hope you understand what you’re getting into." Did Tony even understand what he was getting himself involved with?

Peter panted softly, staring up into his eyes and nodding slowly. “I do.” He murmured and licked his lips, his food all but forgotten in his chair.

"You won’t be able to tell anyone about us. Whenever there are people around I won’t act with you the same. Do you understand that?" Tony asked, because he knew that in public places he wouldn’t be able to be like that. "This better not blow up in my face." Oh, but it will. 

“I know.” Peter repeated and stared up at him. “I don’t care about that.” He had no idea how much he _would_ care about that.

"Are you sure? Because you might not like who I am in front of the cameras." Tony Stark was a natural flirt; of course it wouldn’t go further than that but he had a reputation to keep if he wanted to make sure no one would suspise anything.

Peter stared at him for a moment, thinking exactly about what he was saying. He knew Tony’s reputation, obviously. He swallowed softly and bit his lip, glancing down. “I know. I can do it.” He stared up at Tony once more.

Tony wasn’t sure. He sighed, and looked away for a second. "I can’t believe I’m doing this," he murmured, before he looked at Peter again. "Are you gonna be mine, Peter Parker?"

Peter’s heart fluttered in his chest as he stared up at Tony. “Yes Mr. Stark...” He murmured, cheeks flushed shyly.

He couldn’t help but smirk when he called him that. He lifted his chin and leaned forward, closing the distance between them. “I don’t think you know just what it does to me when you call me that.”

Peter heart slammed against his chest, cheeks flushing happily. “Oh..? Mr. Stark?” He murmured and licked his lips, arching into him slowly.

Tony rose a brow, and tipped his head to the side. “You’re playing with fire, Parker,” he replied.

Peter nibbled on his bottom lip, staring up at him. “Sorry sir.” He mused softly and leaned away from him, licking his lips.

“You’re not sorry at all, are you?” He asked, shaking his head. He knew Peter enough. He then gripped his shirt and pulled him closer. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Peter licked his lips. “Nowhere. I just wanted to tease you.” He whispered and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

“Already, huh?” He asked before he kissed him back, leaning forward and pulling him closer by his shirt.

Peter hummed softly and traced his fingers through Tony’s hair, kissing him with such passion. Each breath made his heart ache happily. He knew that he wanted to be with Tony and he was glad they finally could, if only in secret.

Tony continued kissing him until the pilot put the seatbelt sign on; they were landing in about a moment. He thus pulled away slowly from Peter’s lips, and then let go of him to sit down. He looked at the phone— it vibrated again.

"Tell that Liam that your _boyfriend_ doesn’t want you to talk to him anymore."

Peter whined, licking his lips and shaking his head. He didn’t want to let go of Tony. He really wanted nothing more than to just sit down and keep kissing him. He didn’t even hear the phone vibrate until Tony mentioned it.

“Yes. I’ll tell him.” He murmured and nodded. He swallowed softly and licked his lips. “Can... I know once we get off this plane, we can’t be ‘together’ so can I just have a few more minutes....?” He murmured shyly, cheeks flushed.

  
Oh, he was so adorable. What the hell even. Tony smiled before he tilted his head and offered him his hand. "Of course. Come here."

Peter flushed happily and grinned, grabbing Tony’s hand. His heart fluttered as he squeezed Tony’s fingers. He wrapped one arm around Tony’s neck, arching up and kissing him slowly.

It lifted Tony’s heart each time Peter grinned because of him; much better than him crying because of him. Not the time to think of that, Tony. That said, he pulled him on top of his lap as he sat down in the seat; had to.

Peter hummed softly, curling himself up in Tony’s lap and nuzzling his jaw. He loved being so close to him, the smell of him, the way his scruff tickled Peter’s jaw.

"Mine," Tony whispered against him as he kissed his cheek, then his lips, his jaw—eyes closed, feeling in some sort of trance, he just couldn’t help but need more.

Peter’s heart fluttered happily. “Yours... All yours Mr. Stark.” He whispered and kissed him softly, tracing his tongue over Tony’s mouth gently.

Tony couldn’t believe he was doing this, couldn’t believe he was kissing Peter, _claiming_ him— It was surreal. Part of him screamed at the thought of it all, warning Tony this was dangerous territory. But Tony had tried to push him away. Tried to do the grown up thing. And had it worked? No, it just made Tony impulsive and jealous.

So every other part of him screamed _‘fuck being a grown up’_ , and he just let himself ago. And that meant, kissing Peter Parker like there was no tomorrow.

Peter sighed happily, pressing his body firmly against Tony’s as they kissed. Everything felt so perfect. He was scared if he opened his eyes that his little bubble would pop and Tony would have him go back to his seat like nothing had happened. He’d never be able to pretend this didn’t happen today. Never be able to go back home without this specific moment in his head. _‘He likes me. He wants me.’_

A soft, happy noise escaped Peter’s mouth in a breathy moan, slowly grinding himself down against Tony.

Oh, Peter knew what he was doing. The way he grinded his hips down on him made Tony go wild, instantly pressing his hard on against his ass, grinding back against him  
through his clothes.

He had told himself before this was as far as he could go, that, is, until Peter was no longer a minor. But his limits were being tasted and Tony didn’t know if he’d be able to resist.

But, soon enough Tony’s hands were on Peter’s hips, and then his ass; Tony damning himself for doing that. He grinded him harder against himself that way, letting out a groan against Peter’s lips.

Peter clung to Tony, grinding and trembling slightly. “T-Tonyyy....” his name came out in a whine, his breath hitching in the back of his throat.

“Prepare for landing, Tony,” he then heard through the coms from the cabin.

Tony was thus stripped of his thoughts, realizing just what he was doing or rather what he was about to do.

_‘Can’t do this. He’s just a kid.’_

He thus removed his hands and looked up at Peter, clearing his throat. “Sorry. Heard the captain. Seat amd seatbelt now,” he ordered.

Peter blushed softly and nodded quickly, a bit of relief flooding him as he slowly slipped from Tony’s lap. He was _not_ ready for all of that. As much as he wanted to be, he knew he wasn’t. He licked his lips and slowly moved back to where he had all of his stuff, placing himself in the seat so he wouldn’t be tempted to just crawl into Tony’s lap.

Tony watched him go and he sighed in relief. Because he knew one more second and he would have crossed a line he was not ready to move away from. Now, he was stuck with a raging hard on, but he could deal with that.

_He’s just a kid._ He tried to act like a grown up but he’s just a kid; he probably didn’t even know what he was doing when he was grinding himself against him.

Tony sighed and ran a hand down his face; what mess did he get himself into?

Peter glanced at his phone, seeing a few dozen text messages from Liam. He wrinkled his nose slightly, sending a quick text. _‘Sorry about all of this. My boyfriend says I’m busy. Bye.’_ He sent the message before deleting and blocking the other guy’s number. He ran his fingers through his hair, buckling himself in and sighing happily. He felt giddy, even as he squirmed in his seat with a hard on.

Tony could literally hear Rhodey’s disapproving voice before he would hit the hell out of him for this. Not that he would ever tell his best friend, but before (correct that: after) he did something incredibly stupid, he’d think of what his morally good and strict best friend would think.

And Pepper, _oh_ , Pepper. He had tried with her to be the good boyfriend, the _normal_ good boyfriend but hey, that had went down in flames. Maybe Tony was just unequipped for this in the most awful way possible.

_‘Yeah, because now you’re dating a kid’._

Tony wanted to punch himself. Tony didn’t exactly date; except for Pepper. But Peter was a kid; sleeping with him and pretending it never happened again was out of the question. Not that he wanted to do that, but Tony had the instincts to have him run away before he’d catch feelings.

Unfortunately, he felt like he already had caught those.  


 


End file.
